Her New Lease On Life
by Moons Majesty
Summary: Kag leaves when she realizes that Inu loves Kikyo. She goes off in search of the shards alone - or so she thinks... And whats this about our Fluffy wearing a rosery like his half brothers? I wonder what the magic word is... (SesshyKag) and (InuKikyo)
1. 1

Kag leaves when she realizes that Inu loves Kikyo. She goes off in search   
  
of the shards alone - or so she thinks... And whats this about our Fluffy   
  
wearing a rosery like his half brothers? I wonder what the magic word is...   
  
Sesshy|Kag and Inu|Kikyo  
  
Characters:  
  
Naraku - Old....  
  
Sesshoumaru - 19  
  
Miroku - 18  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha - 18  
  
Shippo - 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaedi - 56  
  
  
  
Kikyou - 18  
  
Kagome - 17  
  
Sango - 17  
  
~Words~  
  
Hanyou - Half demon  
  
Youkai - Full Demon  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
'What a beautiful, sunny day! I hope it looks as good in   
  
the Fudal Ara..' Kagome thought happily as she walked out   
  
of her house. Suddenly, she was losing her balance as   
  
something rammed into her legs.   
  
"Kagome! Wont you reconsider? Just once!! Please?" her little   
  
brother asked pleadingly. The last part was almost whispered.   
  
'Aww! He must really miss me!' she thought to herself as she   
  
bent down to her brothers eye level. "Look, bro. You can't come.   
  
It's WAY too dangerous for you! There are demons and theives..  
  
and Inu Yasha's there too!" Kagone said with exagerated hand   
  
motions.   
  
"So, you'll have to stay here with mom and protect her.   
  
And remember. Once the shards are all collected, I'll bring   
  
you and mom to see how cool it is there. ok?" she asked as   
  
she ruffled his hair a little. Frowning, her little brother   
  
nodded. 'But mom will make me do your chores as well as mine!'   
  
he groaned mentally and walked away pouting.  
  
"Kagome? Are you sure you just can't bring them here?"   
  
"MOM! I told you already! I'm going to Inu Yasha's time because   
  
the people here would SO freak out if they saw his nails. Not to   
  
mention his EARS! Plus, the shards aren't IN this time. They're   
  
in the Fudal Ara. But dont worry, I'll be back in a week. Or maybe   
  
two..." Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs of the Shrine   
  
to the Bone Eaters Well.   
  
Smiling happily, Kagome threw her back pack into the well,   
  
then jumped in herself. Without much thought, Kagome's hand   
  
inclosed around the small bottle hanging from her neck which   
  
contained four or five shards of the Shikon Jewl. With her free   
  
hand, she quickly grasped the straps of her back pack as the   
  
well filled with a purple light, signaling her disapearance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you listening to me, Inu Yahsa?" Kaedi asked   
  
as she stared at the half breed demon that was siting before   
  
her. He was so much differant from a normal demon. Slowly   
  
turning his head to the side, Inu Yasha began to sniff the air.   
  
"Finally." he muttered to himself as he stood and ran from the   
  
hut, twards the enchanted, Bone Eaters Well. Lucky for him, he   
  
arrived at the well just as Kagome climed out.   
  
"Hey Inu Yasha! Sorry I'm late. My mom said she was worried   
  
about me always jumping into that well and not knowing what   
  
was on the other side. I think she's scared that one day, I   
  
might not climb back out... Actually. I think she would just   
  
like to meet you. She saw you that once and has nver stoped   
  
talking about 'the cute boy I prance around with on the other   
  
side of that silly well' She's really stuck on your looks!"   
  
Inu Yasha grunted.  
  
"Feh. I don't care why your late! Common! We only have three  
  
shards to go! Lets get back to the village so we can have a   
  
good nights sleep before we set out tomorrow morning. What are   
  
you waiting for?!?! Lets go already!" and almost as an after   
  
thought, Inu Yasha asked "So your mom thinks I'm cute?" Kagome   
  
laughed a little. "Yeah. Although, I have no clue where she got   
  
that idea from!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
'Hmm.. Inu Yasha seems to be grumpy today. Oh wait. Thats   
  
right! He's ALWAYS grumpy!' Kagome sweat dropped.   
  
"Ok Inu Yasha. Bend down so I can get on!" Inu Yasha did   
  
as told and Kagome, true to her words, jumped on.  
  
In only a matter of seconds, the two were at least three   
  
miles from the well. Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "So Kagome,   
  
Where will we start tomorrow?"   
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "Well, we know that Naraku has two.   
  
And I'm sure there are at least a few dozen left scattered around.   
  
So, It's really up to you. Would you rater: a) Continue to search   
  
for random shards and have a chance of letting Naraku gather even   
  
more shards, or b) Go straight to Naraku and get his two shards   
  
first?" Kagome sighed. both plans seemed to have holes in them.   
  
Inu Yasha grunted.  
  
After a moments pause, Kagome tried to start another conversation.   
  
"So Inu Yasha, Whats been going on here while I was gone?"Kagome   
  
asked curiously as Inu Yasha finally came to a stop, direstly infront   
  
of Kaedi's hut. Inu Yasha gulped nervously as he began to play with   
  
the hem of his sleeves. "Inu Yasha? Is ther something wrong-" "Inu   
  
Yasha?! Is that you?" A feminin voiced asked from inside the hut.   
  
A moment later, a raven haired Miko appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Inu Yasha?" The woman asked. She looked as confused as Kagome did...  
  
"What is she doing here?" both women asked at the same time.   
  
Kagome had asked it softly. Like it hurt her heart. Kikyo was   
  
just plain furious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed. 'And I was really starting to like him' Kagome   
  
thought sadly as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned backwards   
  
against a tree. She sighed again. 'I'm really gunna miss this..'   
  
Kagome thought to herself. 'Once we find the last three jewl   
  
shards, I'll have to go home. No more watching Sango beat Miroko   
  
over the head with her boomerang because he was being perverted.   
  
No more listening to Inu Yasha complain becasue I'm too slow and   
  
not very strong. No more holding Shippo close when he has a bad   
  
dream. And no more fighting off nasty demons.' A tear fell from   
  
her eye. Another followed. Kagome didn't even bother to wipe them   
  
away. 'No one is here to tease me. Might as well cry my eyes out.'   
  
she thought gloomly to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha called out as he looked around for her. She   
  
had left the hut in a hurry after Kikyo yelled at her. "Kagome...   
  
Where are you?" He called out louder this time. But she never   
  
answered him. Little did he know, he wouldn't be seeing Kagome   
  
for a long time...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaedi! Where did she go?? Can't you trace her or something?"   
  
Inu Yasha yelled as he paced back and forth in Kaedis hut. The   
  
old woman didn't know what to do. Kagome had put a distortion   
  
feild around her. Probably because she didn't want to be found.   
  
But she wasn't going to tell the angry hanyou that... "Please calm   
  
yourself, Inu Yasha." Kikyo was quite calm about the situation.   
  
Everyone knew that she didn't like Kagome, but was she actually   
  
glad that a helpless girl was in the woods by herself? 'Kagome   
  
could be killed without some one to protect her!' Inu Yasha thought   
  
angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm.. So what should I do first?" Kagome asked herself as she   
  
gathered her back pack and stood from the spot she had slept the   
  
night at. For the second time in two days, Kagome was knocked off   
  
balance as something crashed into her legs. "Kagome! We were all   
  
so worried about you! Why did you leave like that? Was it Inu Yasha   
  
again? Don't take him seriously! Whatever he said, I'm sure he   
  
didn't mean it! Please come back with me!!!" Kagome looked confused.   
  
How had Shippo found her? 'I thought that my distortion feild would   
  
have kept them all away...' she thought to herself, trying to figure   
  
out what went wrong.   
  
Kagome bent down and firmly grabbed shippos arms. "Shippo. How   
  
did you. How did you FIND me?" she asked quietly as she looked   
  
around behond the small fox demon. "Are 'they' with you?" she   
  
asked tentavily. Shippo shook his head. "No, Kagome. Its just me.   
  
They had gone search the the near the big hot spring. But something   
  
told me that you weren't there, so I came this way instead!" He   
  
stated excitedly.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Shippo. I can't go back. And now,   
  
you cant either. You have my scent on you. Inu Yasha will deffinatly   
  
smell it on you. Then, Kami knows what torture he'll put you   
  
through..." she stated thoughtfully. "I guess you'll just have to   
  
stay with me." Shippo jumped up and down. He was obviously happy   
  
about this..  
  
"So Shippo. What should we do first?" Kagome asked after they   
  
began to walk down an eiry path in the woods. "Well, I think we   
  
should go straight to Naraku!" he said, balling his fists. Kagome   
  
started to laugh, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Uh, Shippo? I think we'll have to face him even sooner that   
  
you thought. I can feel the shards! He's so close...Lets hurry   
  
before he destroys any innocent people.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmph. What a worthless little village. No use for it at all.   
  
I guess I should destroy it..." Naraku said with an evil smirk.   
  
As he lifted his hand, many screams af terror were heard from   
  
huts and houses. Wemon were looking out of windows, Children were   
  
standing in doorways, and the men were harvesting the feilds.   
  
There was no one to protect them.   
  
A dark black light shot from Narakus hand, destroying everything   
  
in its way. Blood was everywhere. Pain filled screams filled the   
  
air. Laughing, he turned in another direction and shot another   
  
blast of energy. Laughing again, he prepared a final shot, but   
  
was stopped short when an arrow peirced his shoulder.   
  
He was as surprised as Kagome was. Turning to face the one   
  
who dared shoot him, he came face to face with Kagome. 'How   
  
did I not sence her?' he thought incredously to himeself. 'How   
  
the hell did I actually hit him?!' Kagome was frantic. 'Now   
  
hes gunna hurt me!' Kagome cringed. Naraku was getting over   
  
the inital shock of the matter at hand. And quickly too.   
  
Raising his hand to Kagome, the black light appeared again.   
  
'Oh Kami. I'm gunna die...' she thought to herself. But her   
  
thoughts were interrupted by a booning voice. "Let her be, Naraku!   
  
She is mine." Kagome gulped. 'That voice sounded awfully like...'   
  
slowly turning, she saw the face of the man that she didn't ever  
  
want to see again.   
  
"Keep out of this, Sesshoumaru! She will pay for her actions   
  
twards me! If she were brave enough to shoot me in the first place,   
  
I say she should carry out her plans to try and 'kill' me. I will   
  
gladly fight back!" Naraku said with venium. Sesshoumaru's eyes   
  
narrowed as he looked at Kagome. "We have things to talk about,   
  
Dear Kagome." He stated through gritted, pointy teeth. "Leave here   
  
now, Naraku. Or I will rid this place of your presence myself."  
  
Naraku growled a bit, but did as commanded. Slowly, Sesshoumaru   
  
turned to Kagome, only to find an arrow pointed at his face. "What   
  
do you think you're doing, Sesshoumaru? I am not yours!" Then,   
  
the unthinkable happened. Sesshoumaru laughed. Kagome sweat dropped.   
  
"And What is so funny?!" Sesshoumaru began to calm down. "Well,  
  
I'm only laughing because of how you looked when you saw me! It was   
  
hilarious! Don't you know who I am?"   
  
Kagome looked confused. "Uh. Yeah. You're Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha's   
  
half brother! the Lord Demon himself!" she stated angrily. 'What   
  
is he trying to do? This is rediculas!' she thought as she notched   
  
the arrow and pulled the string back. Sesshoumaru sighed. "No. I'm   
  
not Sesshoumaru! It's me, Shippo!!" Suddenly, Shippo was no longer   
  
Sesshoumaru and he was lying on the ground, unconscious. 'Little brat!'   
  
Kagome thought as she lowered her fist. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Inu Yasha had left in a hurry. Kikyo was making him crazy! 'Is   
  
marrage all she can think about? I know I love her. I know she   
  
loves me. But its all she talks about!' he thought to himself   
  
as his foot fell off the side of the tree branch. Looking over   
  
his shoulder, he noticed the setting sun. Frowning, he jumped   
  
from the tree and quickly made his way through the woods.   
  
In a secret hiding place, a shaddowed figure watched with   
  
interest. 'I wonder where he goes at sunset...' Making sure to   
  
keep in the shadows, the figure skillfully followed the half   
  
demon through the diffucult, wooded area.  
  
Finally slowing, Inu Yasha cleared the woods. Knowing fully   
  
well that he was being followed. And knowing fully well who   
  
was followong him...  
  
Beyond the clearing, lay the Bone Eaters Well. Walking up to   
  
the well, Inu Yasha brushed a section of the vines away. Scratched   
  
into the side of the well was something he would never forget.   
  
~~~~~  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"I am sorry, Inu Yasha, but I have tried for months. If she is   
  
not dead, then she simply wishes to not be found." Kaedi stated   
  
as gently as possible.  
  
"She isn't dead. But why would she not want to be found?! It's   
  
too dangerous for her to be in those woods by herself!" Inu Yasha   
  
insisted angerily. He refused to think the worse. It just wasn't   
  
possible...  
  
Sango shuttered. "But Shippo's missing too! He must be with her!   
  
If we can find him, surely we can find her also!" Kaedi placed   
  
a wrinkled hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Ye must put her behind   
  
ye now.She is no longer with us, Inu Yasha." Shrugging the hand   
  
off, Inu Yasha jumped up and ran from the small hut. He ran   
  
straight to the Bone Eaters well. The same place he met Kagome   
  
every time she came back to the Fudal era. The same place he bid   
  
her fare well every time she went home.   
  
~~about 5 year Later~~  
  
"Kagome, I know you are still around. I just know it. But, for   
  
the villagers sake, I will lay your memory to rest. But remember,   
  
you will always be in my heart." Inu Yasha whispered as a tear   
  
fell from his face. His eyes shaddowed by his silver hair. Roughly   
  
brushing away the remaining tears, Inu Yasha stood from his sitting   
  
position at the side of the well. With his long demon nails he   
  
carved a message into the well. Backing up a few feet, Inu Yasha   
  
examined his work. In scratchy, even letters, a message was etched   
  
into the well, reading "Kagome, our memories of you are at rest,   
  
but not forgotten."  
  
With a final glance, Inu Yasha left. Never taking the chance to   
  
look back atwhat he was told to forget..  
  
*End FlashBack*   
  
~~~~~  
  
Turning back to the woods, Inu Yasha smiled softly. "I know you're   
  
there. You might as well come out."   
  
silence.  
  
"Don't worry. I knew you would let your curiousity get the better   
  
of you one day. I had actually thought it would have happened   
  
sooner, Kikyo."  
  
Leaves crunched under a new weight as the figure immurged from   
  
the woods. Kikyo frowned. "I didn't mean to spy, Inu Yasha. I was   
  
just curious. You never tell me where you go at sun set."   
  
Slowly, Kikyo made her way to Inu Yasha. He smiled. But it wasn't   
  
like his normal 'I - told - you - so ' smile. It was a friendly smile.   
  
A welcomeing one. Kikyo's heart fluttered. Inu Yasha wraped his arms   
  
around Kikyo's waist aand pulled her close. "I love you, Kikyo. And   
  
me remembering Kagome will never change that." he whispered into her   
  
hair. Kikyo sighed contently. "I love you too, Inu Yasha."   
  
~~ElseWhere~~  
  
As a girl lay bodily on the ground, she lifted her head to look   
  
at a decapatated demon. Her blood stained face, swolled and bruised.   
  
"A worthy adversary, Kitsune Demon. By the way, thanks for the   
  
shard." the girl horsely whispered to the dark figure that grew   
  
smaller and smaller. In the silence of the night, a meaningful voice   
  
was heard. "Then, until next time, Inu Ka." Laughing softly, Inu Ka   
  
watched as the fox demon disappeared into nothing. As soon as it was   
  
gone, a small smirk appeared on her face as she slowly lifted a closed   
  
fist into her view. Through the cracks of her fingers, a soft purple   
  
light illuminated her face and under her breath, she whispered softly   
  
"Only three more to go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting by the fire, Shippo roasted a chicken. He was waiting for   
  
his mother and was beginning to get a little worried her absence.   
  
Suddenly and without warning, the dark figure of a woman jumped from   
  
the bushed and tackeled the young Kitsune Demon to the ground.With   
  
expert speed, she pulled a knife to the youths throat.  
  
Sighing in annoyance, Shippo growled. "I knew you would do this! I   
  
just knew it! Why do you insist on doing this to me? Do you know how   
  
tormenting it is? Do you even realize?" A snort was heard from the   
  
woman and as a few loose strands of raven black hair fell into her   
  
face, she slowly used her free hand and smoothed it back into place   
  
at the top of her head. As her hand moves upward the moonlight shines   
  
on it. A large pink scar ran from her knuckles to four or five inche   
  
past her wrist. Carefully, she removed the knife from the boys neck   
  
and stood from where she had been. Extending her scarred hand, she   
  
helped her son up from the ground where he lay.   
  
"All you need is practice. Don't be so hard on yourself, Shippo."   
  
InuKa said as she sat near the fire. Shippo sighed. He was only   
  
seventeen. 'But then again, I was only 15 when I started fighting   
  
demons for the jewl shards that they had possession over. But, I   
  
also had the spirit of a Miko in me.' she thought sadly as she   
  
remembered her last day with Inu Yasha and the gang. Kikyo, the   
  
undead Miko bitch had torn her life apart.. until she met KaTeshi,   
  
an Inu demon.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"Shippo! Run Shippo. You will only be killed!" Kagome screamed as   
  
she tried to scare the 12 year old Kitsune Demon from her side.   
  
Blood was squirting from the lower part of her stomach where an   
  
arrow had peirced her skin and possibly something important. "No   
  
Kagome! I'll never leave your side!"   
  
"You wish to stay by the dying girls side? Poor, dence, Kitsune.   
  
I shall kill you both!" the evil looking woman stated feircely.   
  
As the fingernails on her left hand grew, Kagome cried. Not for   
  
herself but for the child beside her. "Please. Don't hurt him."   
  
Kagome tried to persuade the evil demon. Shock filled the demons   
  
eyes as she realization hit her. Kneeling down beside Kagome, the   
  
demon placed Kagomes head in her lap. "You do know that you are   
  
dying, do you not?" she asked Kagome seriously. As a tear rolled   
  
down Kagomes face, she nodded. Shippo grasped the womans wrist.   
  
"Please. Can you help her?" he asked as Kagome fell into an unconscious   
  
state. With a thoughtful expression, and only seconds to spare,   
  
the woman nodded. "But she will be Demon. For I will give her my   
  
life." and that was when Shippo realized that the woman was indeed   
  
a demon. Her soft fluffy white tail fell from under her coat as   
  
she had knelt near Kagome. "You're a full blooded Inu demon..."   
  
Shippo whispered in disbeleif. Numbly, the woman nodded. As she   
  
placed her hand on Kagomes chest she whispered something into her   
  
ear. "Let my name live on. You are now InuKa..." With that said,   
  
the Inu demon fell forward. Dead.  
  
Kagomes change was rapid and within mere hours, she had a long   
  
fluffy black tail and black ears perched on her head. Her eyes   
  
changed to a golden color and her hair grew longer. Her speed and   
  
sence of smell along with her eyesight also improved. From then on,   
  
she called herself InuKa, in honor of the woman that had saved her   
  
life....  
  
~End FlashBack~  
  
"Come Shippo. We have only three shards left. Naraku has two and   
  
Sesshoumoru has the last.Who should we go after first?" InuKa   
  
asked in a semi-bored tone, breaking Shippo from his memories in   
  
the process. Shippo shook his head and slouched his shoulders.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me." he stated simply as he unrolled his   
  
bedmat and blanket. InuKa sighed. Shippo was mad at her yet again.   
  
'Honestly, I don't blame the poorthing. I'm really too hard on him.   
  
And we never stay in one place for too long.He hasn't made a   
  
single friend since he started traveling with me...' InuKa thought  
  
sadly as she watched the young man crawl between his bed and blanket.  
  
"Tomorrow I will leave you at the next village, shippo." InuKa stated   
  
stifly. She knew that the boy wanted to collect the shards with her,   
  
but he needed some stability in his life. And he certanily wasn't   
  
getting it with her.. Shippo froze.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he basicaly yelled as he jumped from   
  
his nearly warm bed. "I'm not letting you ditch me now! We almost have   
  
all of the shards! You can't just leave me with a village of strangers!"   
  
he bellowed as he neared his 'mother'. True, InuKa was not his birth   
  
mother, but she treated and cared for him as if he were her son. They   
  
had both grown so much more closer since they left the gang at Kaide's   
  
village.   
  
InuKa smirked. "I knew you weren't going to let me just drop you   
  
off some where, so last night I went scouting. The next village is a   
  
worrior village. All Kitsune. I figured that if you were around your   
  
own kind, your instincts might kick in a little more. You can honestly   
  
learn alot from them, shippo. Please. Dont make this any more   
  
difficult for me.." she said; a hint of sadness mingling in the air   
  
between them. Shippo had calmed down, but he was still not happy about   
  
the choice his mother had made. How could she just drop him like that?   
  
Like he was a hindrance orsomething... It hurt him badly, but he would   
  
never let her know that. Not yet at least...  
  
Shippo was about to retort, but InuKa held out her hand and sighed   
  
softly as a feeling of hurt and sorrow lingered around her body. "Please,  
  
Shippo. Don't argue with me. I'm trying to give you a better life!"   
  
Shippo ran to his mother and embraced her in a tight hug. "But this is   
  
the life I want!" A tear rolled down his cheek..  
  
"Shippo, I promise to come back for you... In exactly one year from   
  
tomorrow, I'll return to the Kitsune village and we will continue  
  
our adventures. I, myself, need to take more time to train. My powers   
  
are overflowing. I need to lear how to controle them, and if you're   
  
around, you might get hurt..."  
  
Shippo sighed in defeat. She had won yet again. Pulling away just a   
  
little, he llooked into his mothers eyes. "Promise you'll be back?"  
  
A smile. Something that was very rare on the Inu Youkai's face. But   
  
he wasn't immagining it. His mother was actually smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Near The Village  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come, Shippo! you're moving way too slow!" InuKa stated with a soft   
  
chuckle. Shippo dragged his feet through the chest-high grass that  
  
covered the hill side that they were climbing.   
  
"How can you go sl quickly?!?" he asked in disbeleif as his mother ran   
  
without visable hindrance from the offending grass. InuKa laughed full  
  
heartedly. "Don't be such a welp, young one!" she laughed as she turned  
  
in time to see the expresion of shock on her sons face.  
  
Had she just called him a welp?  
  
-Yes. But the real question is: What are you gunna do about it?  
  
A small smirk graced his features as as he began to to run like a   
  
wildKitsune. Shock filled InuKa's face for a very breif moment   
  
before it vanished compleatly, leaving a very proud Inu demon   
  
standing there instead.  
  
Shippo laughed as he reached his mother in less than two seconds.  
  
When he reached her, his arms flew around her waist as he turned to his  
  
side, making them both tumble down the rather tall hill in a mess  
  
of arms, legs and tails..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside The Village  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo, they dont like other breeds of demons... If you want me to  
  
go inside with you, I can chane into Kagome..." InuKa asked as she and  
  
Shippo stood outside the somewhat large Kitsune village. Shippo gulped.  
  
"No. Thats alright, Ka." As Shippo stepped closer to the entrance of  
  
the village, a tear formed in the Inu demons eyes. She would miss him   
  
greatly. Without another word, InuKa left, running as fast as she could.   
  
There was only one thing on her mind. Getting stronger so she could   
  
defeat Naraku... 


End file.
